


Veni, Vedi, Vici

by hips_of_steel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark America, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a companion fic for my mix of the same name. (http://8tracks.com/thedusktaker/veni-vedi-vici)</p>
<p>The day of small nations has long passed away. The day of Empires has come- Joseph Chamberlain</p>
<p>A reflection on America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veni, Vedi, Vici

_Russia_

We older nations call him a child. But to not fear him is foolish.

He acts innocent and reckless, but behind that face is a king who knows all our moves. A king who can play us right into his hands. He has no friends, only interests. Even his family fears him.

He has the power and strength of the gods, and the destruction he can wreak is equaled by none. His currency is used even in lands which hate him. He happily steps on his own people to rise to even greater heights, and to keep us all beneath his thumb.

He calls himself a land of liberty, justice, and freedom. He claims to end empires. Yet he is the greatest empire of them all. The greatest there has ever been.

The Boy King, with less than two hundred years between his creation and the moment he achieved the power of the gods. He is the true superpower of the world, surpassing all those who came before him, and all those who have come after him.

He is America.

No one crosses him.

 

_Canada_

England never noticed how dangerous he was until it was too late. He had begun as a farm child, but by the end of the war, Prussia had shaped him into all that he had ever desired to be. A force equal to England.

The look he had given England at the end of the war had almost been sympathy, but I saw that same look on his face when he burned me. It was just a cover. That sweet, innocent concern as my capital burned, and I screamed on the ground. He seemed so worried for me as his troops lit more buildings on fire by his orders.

Later, we both expanded westward, crushing the natives under our feet. But the slaves he had at his disposal created a nation even stronger than mine.

When he warred with himself, I thought it would weaken him, and for a time it did. In the end, however, he came back stronger, and crueler. Blacks were free, but now he had plans to make himself the strongest nation on earth. It was no longer a goal to be England's equal.

Now it was to be his master.

 

_Japan_

Dragon ships. The first meeting with a nation that would introduce me to the world, destroy me, and then rebuild me in order to gain an ally.

I was terrified when he came. Others had tried negotiations, but he didn't bother. Shoot first, negotiate later. Harbors forcibly opened, pain striking at me with heat and metal.

Yet he taught me how to industrialize, how to trade with the world. For a brief while, I might have even considered him a friend.

But in my darkest hours, while people burned in the wreckage of their homes, drown in rivers, or slaughtered those who were left, he abandoned me to my fate. When I asked for help rebuilding, he simply sent me money, as though that would fix everything.

My mind soon turned against him, and in 1941, I delivered a blow that I believed would hurt him just as much as the Great Kanto Earthquake had hurt me.

It would be a miscalculation on my part.

For a while, I ruled the Pacific. MacArthur, the fool, played right into my hands. Everything was mine, and the Americans cowered in their boots while I roared across Asia, the new dragon coming to replace the old.

Then, suddenly, I was being strangled, fighting desperately against the brute strength of the King.

I was determined to fight until the last drop of blood left my body. We were a proud people, and we would not fall, especially to a youngster like him.

And then he dropped the bombs.

People were not even dead, as there were no bodies to bury. People were vaporized off the planet, perhaps leaving no more than a shadow to show they had once existed.

I surrendered in fear, knowing he could not only destroy my people, but even the land that had once been mine, creating a desert that buried the remains of my people and my culture. If I had not surrendered, Japan would have disappeared from history entirely.

While we nations are old, we have some of the same instincts as humans. The instinct to survive, in our final moments, makes us cling to life.

He rebuilt me as his ally, provided me an army of his own, and kept me safe. Yet I know now I should never call him friend.

He is America, and he only wants to rule the world.

 

_Israel_

Born of war and conflict, I am so very young compared to the nations around me. They called me weak, for I was young, female, and they all wished me dead.

Yet America made sure I stayed alive, fighting for me and my existence, providing me weapons and training.

Through the years, I heard the names they called me. _Fifty first state, territory, America's stronghold._ I grew used to it.

Yet even I know how he can change so rapidly. Calling for a two state solution when he forgets what he and the rest of the world has made me.

I am a creature which fights for survival. I will not strike at my allies, but they are almost non-existent. All, even he, are my enemies.

I will not surrender until all is safe, and Palestine is crushed under my feet.

Only that can, and will, satisfy me.

 

_Vietnam_

He understood so little. He thought I wished to be China's pawn. I have hated China as much as I hated France.

Russia understood my dreams of freedom from tyranny. He bandaged me after battles, comforted me when my people were massacred, and guided me through the war. His care was why I kept my spirits high enough to win my freedom.

I fought as I always have, better prepared to rip out my own teeth than lose to him. I have fought for years to be free, free of China, free of France, and now free of America.

I tried to explain to that child that I wanted this to happen. To be communist would be better than being a state under another younger country's wing. I told him I had fought China for years, and France after him. My communist government would have little to no ties with China.

He heard nothing of my speeches, convinced I had been brainwashed by Russia. I sighed. Young nations understood so little. Did he not see my fight was the same fight he had fought against England so many years ago?

When he finally left my country, I was in shambles, those who had dreamed of freedom were gone, and those who were left corrupted me.

America has destroyed the world, and he doesn't even realize it.

 

_Iran_

America the fool, but he is strong.

He foolishly support England, keeping me under an Anglo-Saxon thumb. When England finally left, he filled the gap.

So I rose up against him, striking out at those who controlled me.

Now I have entered a deal with him, for the future of my land and his. He seems older since 9/11, and I believe he has begun to learn. He cannot always have what he wants. Conflict with Russia has lead him to greater conflicts in the Middle East.

I shake his hand as the deal is struck. He still watches me in a way that states he is superior, but now he realizes than I will not be held back. I will not allow him to hold me in a state where I can't survive.

We will rise again.

The Eagle of America will soon begin to fall. For he is an empire.

All empires die eventually.

 

_China_

King, superpower, it matters not. He is a child compared to nations such as myself. Four hundred years is nothing compared to four thousand.

Yet he does hold us in his hands. He is the God of our world, and we should be afraid of his strength. For the time being, he holds us in his talons.

Over the past few years though, I have felt my strength begin to return. Once I was a strong empire myself, but then I faded. I managed to cling to life, and now it is time for me to rise again.

The Dragon will soon return, stronger than the Eagle. And when that day comes, a new empire shall take the center of the world stage.

Until that day, I shall remain calm, biding my time until he strangles himself in a sea of debt and war. The Eagle grows ill. Soon enough, China will rule.

 

_America_

I have built a nation on bloodshed, on the backs of slaves and people living in poverty. I have stolen constantly from others, whether it is land, supplies, resources, or governments.

I know all the games I play, all the dangers I encounter. My bravado is a cover for the mind beneath it. I play a game of chess with the whole world.

It is true I am in danger of collapsing. My debts grow every day, and the costs of war and poverty lead my people to revolt. Reforms that would strengthen me are called "horrible" and "oppose the American Dream". They claim they would weaken me, and then struggle to understand why I grow even weaker.

It is almost laughable, how dysfunctional my government has become. Once capable of waging war, we now sit arguing over whether women deserve to the right to have paid leave when they begin families, or if racism is still a thing that exists (which I can assure you, it is).

I know that the others see that I am very slowly beginning to decline. But I am strong, and it will take a very long time indeed to destroy me. Even when they do, there will still be chapters in history textbooks speaking of my mistakes, but also my strength and victories.

Built on bloodshed and violence, the hill on which the shining city lays is made of skeletons. I am America, best in the world, worst of the kings.

I am the empire Rome was. I have turned myself from a land of somewhat humble beginnings into a name which even when I am gone, will leave fear in my enemies hearts.

I am America.

Veni, Vedi, Vici.

I came, I saw, I conquered.

A nation of freedom, bravery, justice, liberty, and sacrifice.

A nation of the gods.

I am America.

Destroyer of Worlds, King of the Earth, Child of Fortune, Son of Death himself.

I am America.

It is wise to be afraid.


End file.
